


清水合集

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 如题，就三篇





	1. Chapter 1

【斑带】

写给木叶报的一封信

（小字：请于元月四日将此文登出，万分感谢）

这三日来，有数不清的大人物光临寒舍，着实令此地蓬荜生辉。大人物们仿佛提前约定好，进门后都将帽子脱下，看我一眼，拍拍我的肩膀，然后捏一块软巾，不时用它擦拭眼角、鼻子。完成这一系列动作，再温驯地、也很是悲痛地开口了：“我适才得知令尊去世的消息，颇感意外，便赶来看望你，我是万料想不到这事的……”拉着我的手又哭又叹了小半日，临走时却又忽然想起了什么，很是不安地摸摸自己的平头，停在门口与我说：“令尊生平确实难教人评价，你还年轻，也有几分才华，希望你不要受外面的谣言中伤，伤透了心，反而误了自己的事呵！现在有些人，哼，心肠可真是坏透了！”于是大骂起某些活跃青年，似乎全然忘记他们本是来慰问我“丧父”的我的了。

这些大人物前来慰问的缘由我是知道的。无非是怕我因为斑的死过于悲痛，索性叛离了组织重操旧业，于是便戴上修正完美的悲痛表情前来抚慰。这使我感到点讽刺——与斑亲密的人终究是只剩我这一叛逃的养子了！当然，也确有几位关心的老友拜访。我很感激，然而也很不安。因为我实在是没有感到一点难过的情绪。于是，我将所有的哀悼者拦在外头，携纸笔逃到厨房，躲在米缸后，用拼死抢来的这一刻钟时间写这篇文章。一是为了给我这位慈父作传。他生前总被人恶意诽谤或无端崇拜，现在正是时候撬开那闭紧的嘴，将一些真相倒出；二是为了彻底地、明确地表明我的态度：我并未感到那怕一丝悲痛遗憾之类的情绪，且不会因此又去作起反革命来。请诸位安心，不必上门哀悼了。我那朽烂的大门已经被你们重重的哀悼拍坏，现在正躺在后院。因为我实在无力购买新的来，只好挂一块较长的哔叽，权当作门。哔叽虽结实，却也是陈年旧物，承受不住你们的哀痛。

斑是我的养父与老师，但与我的关系比那阶级敌人还要紧张上几分。虽说和他认识近三十年，我非但依旧不了解他，且对他愈加疏远、憎恶，故作此文时，难免会有些失真之处，望诸君海涵。

宇智波斑，无字无号，南贺川人。我并不知道他他确切的出生年月，只模糊记得幼时听他的仆人黑绝说起，他生在旧朝的一个冬月，年岁比我的父亲稍长，由此可知他是在旧历六十九年之前生的了。他本是我族本家的家长，却与家族断了联系，十数年毫无音讯。后听知道缘由的长辈在饭后茶余谈论此事，说他因为什么旧朝新朝的事与家族闹得很不和，实在待不下去才离开的。这故不是真的原因，直到与他熟识多年后我才明白其中的深意，之后会详谈，现就此打住。

他走的时候我还光着屁股玩泥巴，这位前族长自然没给我留下半点印象。或许我出生时他为表示对新生命的重视抱过我，但这也无关紧要。之后我与他的相识，才不可谓不是糟糕的命。很早以前宇智波就开始变坏变死，我长到该读书写字的时候，家族已如垂死之人苟延残喘，昔日大族竟寻不到一合适的人教导我。那时疯传着宇智波即将消失的骇人听闻，很有几分依据，弄得人心惶惶，生怕自己随着家族一同消失，逃的散的修改姓氏的族人多得很。我的父亲不愿我随家族死去，便偷偷带我去木叶，要我拜了水门为师。自那以后，我再未见过父亲——他回族不久，便闹了灭门的惨案，据说活下来的只有少数当时不在族内的人，又经几次大清扫，我便成了宇智波的遗孤了！幸好水门老师并不介意我叛族遗子的身份和平庸的才能，待我很好，使我存活下来。水门老师是波风家的人，面容清秀，身材修长，性格有几分孩子气很易亲近，虽然年轻，学问却不浅。只可惜我并未学到他半点好处，终是辜负了他对我的好意。提水门老师只是为了与斑比较，斑也算我的老师，两位先生的区别便由诸君自悟，我仅客观陈事。

我在族内长了六年，鲜少听闻斑的事，所知也无非是他如何为了族长之位弑父，如何残忍地杀死与自己政见不合的胞弟，如何与千手族暗中勾结，如何将宇智波带入绝境这类人尽皆知的丰功伟绩，所以我一直将他当作青面獠牙，啖肉饮血的恶魔。这印象持续到我十二岁。

那年我遭遇山崩，不慎被土石埋了半身，就是斑救了我。他不知用什么方法，将我破碎的半身缝补好，捡回了我的命。我昏迷了小半月，初醒时并无什么知觉，看东西也不真切，只能模糊辨认出面前站了一团黑乎乎的影子。我细着眼，很努力地想要看清，却因此头晕目眩，眼又酸又痛，全身的断骨新肉都开始作疼，我痛得直哭。这时有一只大手覆在我的额上，像在试探我的体温，也像在安慰我，那人嘀咕了什么，用粗糙的指腹擦去了我的眼泪。我觉得受了委屈，哭个不停，他也没有不耐烦，直到我哭累了，抽抽嗒嗒地自己抹眼泪，他才慢悠悠地开口了。“知道疼就证明你还活着。”这是斑与我说的第一句话，但那时我并不知道他的身份。

斑叫仆人白绝端了米粥放在床头。我闻着食物的味道，才觉得肠胃空得难受，像是要被饥饿烧穿，但实在没有力气自己端碗，只得眼巴巴地看着他。斑细了细眼睛，颇有些调侃地笑，扶我半靠在枕头上，拿了勺子喂我喝粥。我饿坏了，根本不惧生，迫切地张开嘴含住勺子。我一勺勺喝，他一勺勺喂，还帮我擦去沾在嘴角的米粒。这时我恢复了大半的视力，便趁着这间隙，悄悄打量他。他看上去三十出头，一头黑色的长发乱翘着，眼下有着极重的青色，半耷着眼，嘴角微垮，表情僵死，因此虽然有阴柔的五官，却总给人一种阴冷可怖的感觉。

因为太久没有进食，我吃的速度很快，空的胃却受不住，翻滚着将我才咽下去的米粒顶了上来，我哇的吐了他一手。斑的表情更加阴沉了，把碗重重放在桌上。我愣了一下，又开始掉眼泪，不停地向他道歉，直到他说没生我的气才稍稍止住。他洗了手，又拿来热毛巾帮我擦脸。斑依旧没什么表情，眼神却渐渐生动起来，或许是我一时迷糊，我见他隐隐有了喜色。

不久我便睡去，之后很长一段时间都是昏睡的时间多余清醒的时间，但每次我醒来，都能在床边看见他。事实上，在我能自理前，他都是这样细致地照料我。我原先以为他想要我补偿他财物或者什么，支吾着与他说我没有钱财更没有家人，偿还不起他的好意。他用很惊奇的眼神看着我，说：“我救你可不是为了你给我什么东西。当然，你现在感谢我还为时过早。”我当时并不知道他已经安排好了计划，只当他是好心的人，因此更感激他，他却轻蔑地冷笑一声，让我不准再说这类的话。

我那时还很怕孤单寂寞，漫长的养伤过程几乎快要让我发狂。所幸不喜谈话的他总陪在我床边，且愿意听我念叨一些琐事。我在床上躺了半年，他听我说了半年，因此把我的一切都了解得清清楚楚，我却只知道他叫斑，没有父兄，没有妻子，孑然一身；置了些产业，家里有些钱财；能读书写字，不是睁眼瞎子。在我昏睡的时候，他就坐在床边，卷一书，眯着眼看。他看的多是一些枯燥的学术论文，我曾缠着他要他念给我听，结果没听上几段就犯困，眼睛慢慢合上，脑袋也快磕到胸口，然后被冷不防拍在头上的书惊醒。斑收了书，似笑非笑地看了我一眼，继续读着文章。我抱怨着，但还是老老实实地听他念书。斑在念书的时候表情会和缓许多，语气也要轻柔一点，虽说我听不懂，但经他多次诵读也渐渐囫囵吞枣记下这些晦涩的字句。

我耐过最危险的时期后，斑让我给水门老师发了封报平安的电报，我这才知道这个不苟言笑，个性古怪的男人与我同姓，而且正是那位众人讳莫如深的族长。我很惊奇，斑却不愿就此多说，只是催促我发出电报。水门老师很快就回了电报表达得知我平安的喜悦与对斑的感谢，并且约定来接我的日期与地点。我知道了斑的身份，又惊又怕，竟再不能和他轻松相处，每次见到他都约束自己的言行，不敢直视他的眼睛，把脸憋得滚烫 。斑依然像往常那样待我，照顾我的生活，每日给我念书，我却总觉得他有了族长的威严和倨傲，逐渐疏远他，总是自己闷着。

到了与水门老师约定的那天，斑没有送行，我很是失望。黑绝陪我到了码头。我焦急地四处寻找水门老师，终于在人群中看见了他和另两个同门。琳见到我半张脸的伤疤后难过地抱着我哭，卡卡西劝了琳几句，自己的眼睛却变得雾蒙蒙的，水门老师好半天才劝住我们，然后给我们买了船票回木叶。登船的时候我犹豫了一下，向身后望去，发现黑绝不知什么时候已经离开了，人群中也并未出现我期待的那个身影，于是稍带委屈地上了船。那天海风很猛烈，空气很咸湿，有乘客晕船吐得一塌糊涂，我却从未感到这样愉快，觉得能在山崩中活下来、重新回到水门老师身边是上天对我的眷顾与同情。谁料船行半途竟然触及礁石。当时我们正在用餐，餐盘被震落后的记忆就像是隔了层纱，很是朦胧。我只隐约记得人群的尖叫哭喊，水门老师一把抱住我，拖拽着卡卡西和琳跑到甲板上，然而救生船少了几艘，船长这才嗫嚅到前几日发现有救生船破损，还未来得及将新替的换上。触礁的船逐渐下沉，冰凉的海水漫上甲板，人群更加慌乱，我们三个小孩吓得直哭，水门老师也是脸色苍白 ，他紧紧护住我们三个，低声安慰着我们。所幸我们挤上了一艘救生船。但未平定下来，海上起着的风浪漩涡，将小船掀翻，我被冰凉的海水拍入水中，在失去意识前看见水门老师抓住船身，而卡卡西松开拉住琳的手，琳瘦小的身体被卷入漩涡……

恢复意识时我趴在海滩上，海水拍在我的背上，浑身又湿又冷，未痊愈的伤口隐隐作痛。我慢慢坐起来，发现周围只有船只的碎片，并无一人。我哆嗦着站起来，向着岸边走去。不知走了多久，才渐渐有了人息，几位搜寻的警官发现了我，赶紧向我跑来，我发出一声尖叫，又昏了过去。

再次醒来时我躺在一张熟悉的床上，床边坐着一个熟悉的人。斑正在看书。他似乎察觉到我醒来，转过头看了我一眼，嘴唇动了动。“要回去找你的老师吗。”我回想起水门老师与卡卡西对琳的行为，摇了摇头，斑抿抿嘴，继续看书，不再提让我回去的事。自那以后，我便被斑收为养子，被欺骗的日子也就此开始。

现在愈是慢慢地回忆、慢慢地写，我愈是怀疑。我问自己，这些细节是真实存在的，还是在我的梦中所见？我曾真实地爱，也曾真实地恨，此刻却麻木如磐石，分不出梦境与现实。这一切是怎么发生的？当初究竟有没有什么方法能避免这一切的？我不知道。

最初的那段时间像蝴蝶振动的翅一样美好又轻浮，几乎难以握住，如今也记不清太多。正式拜在斑的门下之后，我才知道他会的不止是读书写字。成为他的养子后，他待我忽然严格起来，五更天便让黑绝唤我起床习武背书，没有达到他定的标准就不准吃饭。我大病初愈元气大伤，在水门老师那里时又贪玩荒废功课，根本没法满足斑的要求，总是嗫嚅着捏住衣角流泪，半天挤不出十字的句子。斑本就不苟言笑，这下表情更加僵硬骇人。他皱起鼻梁讥讽我，说我血管里流的不是宇智波的血，应该就去木叶跟着水门那个天真又肤浅的老师学习。船难后我便对水门老师绝望，内心却不愿意斑这样贬低他，还是咬牙坚持着。数月后有了效果，练武再也不会让我的筋骨疼痛，早起也不会让我困倦，我终于能跟上斑的要求了，他也不再过分指摘，只是开始慢慢增加训练量。

某日白绝与我闲谈，说斑在用宇智波的教育方式教导我，而且按的是培养族长的标准。原来斑的父亲宇智波田岛是当时宇智波的族长，在朝廷任职，他共有五个孩子，斑排行第三，他的母亲产下幺子后不幸离世，姐弟五人都是由田岛照养长大的。田岛很疼爱他的孩子，却不知该如何教育，便用了最古旧的方法指导他们学习，稍有不顺其意便打骂相加。斑个性顽劣不服管教，不愿跟着哥哥姊姊去先生那背诵经书，偏爱习武，自学西洋语读西洋书，无论先生和田岛如何劝说打骂都不放弃。田岛大怒，以其为家族之凶逆，渐渐对他失掉了希望。斑不以为然，终越了界，与敌族的人交起了朋友。那人便是千手柱间。那时他们也不过是十七八岁的年青人，却总爱凑在一起讨论变革救国之法，直至被两位做族长的父亲发现，挨了一顿痛打而后被关了禁闭。那时旧朝的统治已经很坏了，田岛意识到这点，斟酌之后放弃斑的兄长选了他作为继承人。斑成为族长时年纪还很轻，不过廿十二三，族里有很多人不服这个小激进派。不过斑虽然年轻，但对时局的透视很是深刻，他在田岛的默许下叛了旧朝，和千手柱间结盟进行革命。

我的青少年时期就在斑的教导中度过。现在回忆，那时起斑就开始在我的心里埋下反叛的种子，他不断给我灌输木叶制度的不合理之处。我作为一个仰慕他、还没有形成自己独立判断力的青少年对此毫无抵抗，竟然全部接受，还沾沾自喜自己也有了维新的思想，是新朝的新青年了。几年后我考入大学学习国际关系，加入一个叫做晓的社团，暗中给社团传达斑的革命观点，将原本善良纯真的年轻学生带上恐怖主义的道路。

斑是美杜莎的头，潘多拉的盒，他的话有种蛊惑人心的力量，正常人听了就会失掉自我。我更是被迷得昏头转向，被他诱哄按着他的意愿成长为合格的棋子，还将晓之三人带入歧途。这也是令我悔恨的事之一。

Parbleu!斑这样的人身体精神却都很强健，你唾弃他，恨他，却难以击倒他，更不可能叫他服输。印象中他只生过一次病。那时我在雾隐攻读学业，春假回家时才知道他已病了（斑得的是一种遗传病，发作时严重的会眼盲。似乎是因为某些基因问题，这种病在宇智波族里非常普遍，我侥幸没有患上。后来斑通过几年的复杂治疗治愈了该病症）。临近新年，黑绝外出置办货物，我进屋的时候家中只有斑一人。他只穿一件玄布衣，伏在客厅的沙发上，捂着心口咳得很厉害。他面颊凹陷，脸色发青，骨头似的的五指捏成拳头，看上去骇人得紧。我的心却像飘在云端，软乎乎地生起异样的情绪。他应该是听见脚步声，以为是黑绝回来了，便唤我把他放在床头的药拿来。我从未听见过他这样虚弱的声音，震惊之下没有问好便转身跑上楼取药。我将温水和药片放在他手边，他拿过吃了，干裂的唇终于有了点粉红的血色，应该是缓过了最危险的时候。斑长叹一口气，侧躺在沙发上，我不由得帮他脱去鞋袜，盖上毛毯。斑闭着眼顺气，接着睁开一点，让我今天不用做他的饭。愚钝如我，这才意识到他没有认出我。他的眼看着我，可是没有光芒，视线飘忽着散在空气中。我害怕了，抓紧他的胳膊叫了他一声，起初他有些迷茫，继而大怒，凶狠地拍掉我的手，大声咒骂我，将我赶去楼上。黑绝回来后他又大发一通脾气，砸了好些东西才平静下来。

我不放心，晚上坐在他的房间守着他。半夜被痛苦的喘息声惊醒，慌忙爬起来冲进斑的卧室。斑已经烧得浑身发烫，呼出的灼热气息让我颤栗。他的眉头搅在一起，眼角通红，和一般的病人没有什么分别，哪有平时的半点凶悍。那时我的心里突然涌起奇怪的情感，竟然脱掉他的睡衣，拿温水擦洗他的身体。折腾了半天，将他擦拭得清爽，而且换上干净的衣服，他没有之前扭得那么激烈，似乎是累了。我想趁此时候去厨房烧水，他却拉着我不让我走，力气大得不像是重病的人。我挣不开他，只得留下，蹲在床边握着他的手安抚他，他紧紧回握住我的手，嘴里低声说着别走，近乎耳语。不久又开始说胡话，一会念着他兄弟的名字，一会又大喊快跑，身体颤抖不停。他的每一次呼吸都敲打在我的神经上，积攒已久的情绪此刻爆发出来，我发疯般地脱掉衣服爬上他的床，将他抱在怀里。斑湿热的、强壮的身体缩在我怀里，一头长发缠在我的指尖，呼吸随着我跳得很厉害的心脏起伏。刚才那种奇妙的感觉又回来了，我的身体也开始燥热。我慌了神，不由得把斑抱得更紧，不经意间低头看见他潮红的脸和苍白的唇——我那时一定是被鬼迷了心窍——我竟然亲了他的嘴唇。那两片唇瓣是硬的还是软的，是干的还是湿的，是苦的还是甜的，我已经记不清了，只知道那夜起我对他的感情有了不同，我不满足做他的养子，我想要和他并肩站立。

可满腔的热情到了次日消失殆尽，连斑都没有发现。只有我知道，我的心底种下了不伦的罪恶。不过这一切黑绝定是发觉了，之后也定是告诉斑，否则，该如何解释斑那时的举动。 

当我在木叶大学学习时，斑已经策划了大大小小或明或暗的活动；毕业后，他一边鼓励我继续深造，一边暗示我也参与进来。我是那样的天真又背德，在他和黑绝的指导下满手沾着血污，而且，在我第一次用他的名字谋杀某位政客后，我将初次献给了斑。我忘记被进入的疼痛，搂着他的脖子不住地亲吻他的嘴唇，而他眼里含着冰凉的笑意，露出一副早已了然的神情。他抓住我的手腕，制止我的吻贴上他的唇。我却愈加倾心，将自己完全打开，让他完全进入我的身体和精神。直到与他彻底决裂，我们之间一直保存着这种畸形的关系。

斑教会我许多害人的勾当，其中包括乱伦。我呢，像早上要吃鸡蛋一样一一照收。随着年岁的增长，手上沾满血污，眼却依旧茫然，总是找寻不到最终的归处。

斑的良心偶尔会出现，他曾经补偿似的告诉我他的过去。大部分与黑绝白绝所说相同，也有令我震惊的。这里列举几点：1、他很爱他的胞弟，这个叫泉奈的青年是因为千手扉间的缘故死去的；2、他早已预言宇智波的灭亡，可无人信服，他在失望中离开了族群并不再过问家族的事；3、他并非被排挤，千手柱间一直支持他，可他觉得千手长官的观点过于柔软，不适合刚起步的新朝，才决定离开政府自己做事；4、他是天生的同性恋，在年轻时就与千手长官相恋，千手长官是他唯一爱着的人……。在那时我就应该发现他自大冷酷的真面目，可年少的热情使我疯狂迷恋他，宁愿自己委身，只希望他的眼偶尔能在我身上停留。他淡淡的微笑，赞许的眼神，在床笫间不甚温柔的触碰，这些都是吸引我的烟膏，那时的我愿意为他献出一切。

没过几年，斑对我的赞许愈加多，甚至放手让我全权代劳。我终于变成了宇智波斑，甚至认为宇智波斑的一切也都属于我。

我成为斑后，真正的斑似乎就忘了革命大计，整日躺在椅上抽烟。国产烟，洋烟，男士烟，女士烟，他总在烟雾缭绕中眯着眼，看我奔波劳碌。他开始享受起生活来，今天去某人的咖啡馆，明晚去某讲师的沙龙，完全没有之前的模样。我偶尔会同他一起出席宴会。在座位上膝盖碰了膝盖，或是取某物时不经意地挨了他的手，这就是我最大胆的行为。不过我最喜欢的还是合照环节。只有这时我才能与他紧挨在一起，而他不会拒绝。

作为斑时我的一切你们都清楚，斑大老爷似的生活也没什么好讲。这十多年转瞬即逝，很快战争也结束了，心灰意冷的我和他一同入狱，只不过我作为污点证人，又帮了新朝的忙，没有判处死刑罢了。

之前的一切好像是梦，一眨眼我出狱都一年半了，终于在朋友的帮助下得到上面的一点信任，被分配了轻松的文职。某日，一位在系统内的老友告诉我斑还是老样子，让上面很是无奈。我当时并没有在意，谁知不久后上面就派我去劝说斑叫他服软——对他们来说，我依然是威胁，但也是斑的养子，是唯一一个继承他全部事业的人。只要斑还有点人性，念着点旧情，我是可以说动他，他也可以尽快接受死刑——他们哪里会想到斑已经舍弃所有的人性，失去人该有的情感，他怎么可能听我的话？斑是个疯子，过去与他形影不离时我都从未真正理解过他的内心，而且我与斑已有两年没见面了，连他的消息都不了解，要我去劝他，是不可能成功的。可是我的心很懦弱势力，我知道这是赎罪的好机会，就接下任务去了监牢。

那天是去年的冬月初七。不算太冷，只是天空飘着碎屑似的雪点，一片青白，不甚明朗。我进门的时候，斑已经到了。他低着头坐在桌前，似在小憩，双手被反拧在身后，腰间垂下手铐的铁链。监视我的人出去将门关上，只留我们独处。我看着斑，竟不知该说些什么。我又能说什么呢？我曾经仰慕他，盲目地将自己的真心剖出来双手呈给他，他却将我的心扔在尘土中，让它沾上世间最肮脏的污秽。时至今日我对他已经没有感情了。我就这样一直看着他，他轻笑一声，削尖的肩头耸动一下，没有抬头便赶我走。我还活着，你可以滚了。他的声带已经被各种折磨刑罚撕坏，说完这句话便撕心裂肺地咳了几声。

我走近他，摸了摸他单薄的冬衣，碰到他的上臂时他打了个哆嗦。我再拨开他的头发想看他的脸，却被他独眼中含着的光震住，一股寒意淌进我的血管，四肢一下子凉得出奇。这是一张怎样骇人的脸，我几乎快认不出他：脸颊瘦削，颧骨和眉骨格外突出，双眼盛着血，一只眼乌珠浑浊一片，大抵是瞎了。鼻梁、眼眶、眉脊和嘴角布着淤青，裂开数道口子，翻出发白的皮肉。我顺着他敞开的领口往里面看了眼，恍惚间只见几道鞭痕像扭曲的蛇一般滑向阴影，将他紧紧缠住。

我的脸色应该是变了，因为斑忽然温和地对我说，你这次来是有时间限制的，别发呆。我这才稳住情绪，在斑的对面坐下。  
他们用私刑？我问他。

斑看着我笑，说，这都是常规手段，你难道没经历过？

我知道的，除了常规手段，有些人也会趁机公报私仇，趁人不备，拿一麻袋从身后套住那人的头，只要确保那人辨不出自己，便可以随意殴打泄恨，而且留下的多是淤青，也不会引起监狱长官的注意，是一种极保险的做法。

我又沉默数秒，才开始上面要求的那套说辞。斑始终不语，也没有别的反应。我知道他不会讨饶，但是上面也不会放过他，这次让我来无非是想击破斑的心理防线，让他们可以痛快地执行死刑并且讥讽他。我着实厌恶他，说完后看他依旧没有反应，不等时限结束就起身离开房间。斑在我身后低声说了什么，我没能听清，想来也无非是一些恶毒的诅咒。我知道他恨我这个叛徒！

谁知再见到他时他已是一具死尸。千手长官私下通知我此事，意外之余，我却觉得这一刻来得太迟。在长官的安排下，我悄悄进入监狱，在一张很窄的铁板床上看见他。他的模样与一个月前我见着他的时候差不多，大概是因为被打整过，甚至还要更好一点。长官坐在他的身边，见我来了，微微点一点头，然后很是疲惫地开口了：“我很抱歉，带土。”他本不用向我道歉，我早就与斑断绝关系，现在也没有悲痛的心情。我含糊地应了声，同时随意环顾监牢，竟在角落发现一个浸血的麻袋。被血浸湿的地方已经发硬，但还是能有湿润的触感，嗅着还有股腥甜的铁锈味。我不知道千手长官是否发现这个麻袋，只是觉得隐约触及斑的死因。于是我又捏着斑的两颊掰开他的嘴，这才看见他的舌头几乎断成两截，断口处还粘着黑色的血块。“动用私刑的人我会处置的。”千手长官拿拇指抹了眼角，轻轻说着，似乎是在安慰什么人。我没说话，无形中却有一条神秘的丝带将我与千手长官联系起来，之后我与他竟成了好友。

翌日，官方公开这一消息，说斑在狱中暴病而亡。参加过无数审判、经历过牢狱之灾的我却知道，斑是意外死亡。我不由得在脑海里构架起一幅画面：有人毒打斑的时候失了轻重，弄断口枷，斑在极度疼痛中不慎咬断舌头，断口涌出的血迅速堵住他的气管，等他们发现麻袋沾了血的时候，斑已经窒息。这种死法挺适合他这种恶人的。

至于那些滥用私刑的人——千手长官真的去处理了。我第一次见到千手长官这样愤怒，他亲自调查，只花了三天就找到了这些人，判了他们很重的刑。审判结束后他敲开我的房门，进了屋颓然地瘫倒在木椅上，失了血色的嘴唇像患了热病似的干裂。他眼睛通红，很是悲伤地注视着我。稍后，他把事情的经过很详细地告诉我，我默默地听着，却能感受到他的精神力在逐渐流失——他因为斑的死过于悲痛，以至于损伤了自己的身体。

在千手长官的准许下，我负责斑的身后事。斑原是无所谓这些，而我到了这种时候也无所谓什么名声，不愿意再和他有什么联系，再联想到他生前与我说过的他更愿意战死在战场上然后就地埋葬之类的话（他当然不会考虑到我这个养子会因不孝被人痛骂唾弃）我大可把他裹一破草席，扔在野狗挖出的坑里，覆以薄土。可是千手长官，他确实是一位很有慈悲心的将军，他说服我操办丧事。直到现在，他都爱着他那个泯灭人性的朋友，不愿意接受斑这样的结局。他因为身份的原因已经不便插手斑的事，于是给了我丰厚的私人财物，恳求我好好埋葬斑，他希望我能代替他完成这些事。临别时他紧紧抓住我的手，几滴热泪落在我的手背上。千手长官哽咽着向我道谢，说斑其实是个温柔又虔诚的人，变成这样是他的过错，之后便语无伦次，说我是斑教导长大的，长相和手段很像他，但是……。他没有说完话，带着泪的眼却一直深深看着我，许久才有些恍惚地离开。我是万没想到千手长官会因为斑的死去发自内心的悲痛的，他无私的爱与友情将我打动，我在他走后竟也落下泪来，休息片刻后立刻开始操办斑的后事。我找出斑年轻时的军装为他穿上，将他的尸体和一些书信文章葬在只有我和千手长官知道的某处，并在宇智波的祖坟为他立了墓碑。这些事便不再细说。

不知怎的，写到这里时，我早已干枯的心脏居然开始蓬蓬地跳动，热烫的血液冲向我的四肢，为我注入一点活气。我并不知晓该如何解释这种心情，满怀抑郁，停笔稍息，抬头看挂在墙上的钟表，发现竟过了三个钟头。我已经说了很多，现在该打住了。斑的哀悼者等待很久，我该走了。我与斑一样，都不愿有人打扰，这件事就到此为止罢。

宇智波带土  
元月四日

 

说实话，这篇是我最喜欢的，刚写出来的时候可嫌弃了，谁知道改了一年多越来越喜欢，和最开始的样子差很多也喜欢，但是改到现在又有点开始嫌弃，指不定哪天删掉

再加一个莎拉娜也不知道的注，带土和斑最后一次见面是冬月初七，查了某年（随手打的，没记住）的日历，刚好是公历的12月24日，就当做是斑旧历的生日，但带土不知道，柱间知道，就是柱间安排见面的，让斑高兴一下（他不觉得自己在斑心里地位高）  



	2. 【斑柱】总角之好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是斑柱，原作向

斑在夜晚醒来。他听见两种虫鸣，听见风声水声，夏夜暖暖的气流托着他疲倦的身体。一股强劲的生命力注入他的躯体，他不由得睁开独眼。进入视线的是不怎么亮堂的房间，月光透过纱网在地上印出窗格的影子和明亮的光斑，而柱间浑身赤裸地躺在他的身侧，一条布满齿痕的胳膊——被要求不使用治愈能力的结果——伸出被窝，睡得很沉。

斑想起前半夜痛苦的交媾，心里升起无名的怒火。他的眼下有着极重的青色，此刻他死死盯着柱间的背影，就像一只尖锐又脆弱的猫。他翻身骑跨在柱间的身上，向着火影脖颈上柔软的血管咬去。

柱间倒抽冷气，睁开迷蒙的睡眼看着斑。

“斑，我很累了……”

“我要抱你。”

“明天我要开五影大会，再晚一天好不好？”柱间讨好地笑着，宽厚的手掌贴上斑的胳膊摩挲着。

“我现在就要，”斑冷笑，“这可是你自己说的——你愿意为我奉上自己的生命。怎么，你宁可死也不愿意让我抱吗？”

柱间叹了口气。对于斑，他总是没有办法。于是他翻过身，张开双臂揽住斑。还没等他碰着斑的皮肤，斑已经扬起被子爬上柱间的身体，雪白的被子在空中飘动，最后落在斑的背上，像是新婚时穿着的白无垢。他垂着漆黑的眼睛看着柱间。柱间微笑着回看着他。

斑的眉头动了一下。他直接伸了两根手指进柱间的后面搅动——尽管他的指甲有点长了，手指也没有涂润滑的脂膏。

柱间皱起眉喊疼，斑却俯下身体，把带着一条长疤的胸口送到柱间的嘴边。柔软的乳头触碰着嘴唇，柱间一边忍着下体的疼痛一边温驯地张开嘴含住，轻轻啃咬吮吸。

斑呻吟出来，抽出带着血丝的手指就挺进肉穴。

柱间的动作很熟练。不管是第一次委身男人身下还是多少次，比起最初手忙脚乱的斑，他都做得很好，这是因为他曾有一段幸福的婚姻吗？

效颦之辈，用对待女人的办法取悦男人。

这不是嫉妒，斑立刻在心里对自己说。柱间根本不爱他，他们只是从小一起长大的好朋友，好到背叛彼此，好到兵戈相向，好到雌伏身下。

柱间的鼻尖戳着敏感的乳肉，潮湿的呼吸刺激着斑，他感觉到原本疲软的下体愈发坚挺，一下一下顶开紧紧包裹自己的软肉。

柱间的呼吸里带上了哭腔，他的前端是否勃起，他是否感到愉快，这都不是斑所想的。斑想到的只有对软弱的火影的恨与无奈。终结谷复活之后，柱间就对斑言听计从，甚至委身于他。斑欢喜，怨恨，也很悲哀。他和柱间现在到底算什么呢？终于成了不伦的情人罢了。

朦胧中，斑全部射进火影的身体深处。

发泄之后，斑抚摸着柱间被汗水浸湿的长发，第一次用温柔的语气说道：“柱间哟，不要再这样委曲求全了，放我走吧。”

“我们早就回不去了。”


	3. 【斑带佐粮食向】圣母院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打战的中场休息

1

现在正在下雨，狂风卷起豆大的雨点，掀起一阵乳白色的帘幕，吹打得这临时搭建的帐篷猎猎作响，几乎摇摇欲坠。挂在头顶的白炽灯可怜地摇摆着，灯光忽暗忽明，在青年的脸上投下明暗不定的阴影。宇智波佐助手中拿着淡黄色的电报，沉默地坐在地上。他的额头和手臂上缠了几圈绷带，微微渗了点猩红的颜色。而他如同黑曜石般的眼瞳此刻落下一层阴郁浑浊的神色，仅有的一点亮光，也随着器械触碰声的停止而消散。修长的手指微微握拢，在单薄的电报上留下了几道褶皱，佐助用力抹了下脸，站起来向被布帘隔出的手术室走去。

春野樱小心地将手术刀具放在一旁的托盘里，刀具碰到盘底时发出了些许声响，震得旁边带着干涸了的血液的子弹微微晃动了一下。取弹手术终于顺利完成，年轻的医生擦去额上滚落的汗珠，这才如释重负地长出一口气。

躺在简陋手术台上的金发青年已经完全失去了意识，半闭着眼陷入了昏迷，整个胸膛都被厚厚的纱布缠绕着。冷汗混着鲜血将他英俊的脸庞和金发弄得乱七八糟，使他整个人身上散发着一股淡淡的战场的味道。

小樱转身想去换盆干净的水帮昏迷的同伴擦去尘土血液，就看到佐助掀开门帘走了进来，青年原本僵硬的表情在看到医生轻松的笑容时明显缓和了下来。

“佐助君！”小樱的笑容在昏暗的灯光和阴湿的腥味里显得有些狼狈，她冲站在门帘下的同伴招招手，“鸣人已经没事了。”

青年略点了点头，他站在原地，远远地看着同伴微微蹙的眉，终于说出了今天的第一句话：“卡卡西呢。”

小樱咬着下唇，脱下手套。褪去沾满血污的手套时似乎也褪去了见到心上人的欣喜。她的语气有些疏离，翠绿的眸子里却有着一些复杂的眷恋。“老师在本部。”

“那些人不是被打散了吗。”

“是被打散了。但是，宇智波斑和带土——这场战争的发动者还没有找到。”

“……”佐助再次看了躺在手术台上的同伴一眼，淡淡地说到：“我出去下，吊车尾醒了后别让他来找我，你也是。”

“你要去哪里？现在雨下得很大。”

“与你无关。”

“喂，佐助君！！！！”黑发的青年将同伴急切的呼喊抛在脑后，退出手术室，走向储物架上，取下了自己还未擦去血迹和尘土的头盔，背包和武器，径直走向大雨中去。 

“佐助！你等等！”小樱追赶的时候不小心撞倒了架子，等她手忙脚乱扶起架子赶到屋外时，佐助已经走出了很远。小樱碍于过大的风雨在门外停下，接连的呼喊却并没有打动她那个似乎生性薄凉的同伴，青年挺拔的身影很快在雨幕中消失不见。

“怎么都这样任性？真是的！”小樱挫败地走进屋，擦去脸上的雨水，视线重新清晰后发现了桌上的一张淡黄色的纸，她好奇地拾起那张纸，发现是一张电报。

“亲爱的宇智波佐助，我们很遗憾地通知您，您的兄长，宇智波鼬……”

 

2

佐助单薄的外套完全不足以阻挡狂风暴雨，已经湿透；猛烈的风吹在脸上几乎使他窒息，沉重的武器和行李又不断地牵扯着他的动作；雨水将他脸上的血迹和泥浆冲刷得干干净净，但过于细密的雨帘也阻挡了他的视线。佐助低下头，捏着还算干净的袖子狠狠擦了把脸，带动右眼的伤口时疼得一阵哆嗦。冰凉的雨和凌烈的风使他逐渐冷静清醒，他突然有些后悔自己的行为了。

鸣人脱离了危险，他是很高兴，但刚得知了鼬的死讯，佐助不知道该说这是在情理之中还是意料之外。在战争爆发前鼬便去了水之国卧底，为火之国提供了许多机密的资料，谁知两年前由于过于辛劳，鼬生了一场大病，战时的医疗不足以医治好他，他也忙于工作，前几日再次发病后便再没能醒来——这都是给佐助发电报的人告诉他的，虽然鼬给佐助写的信里丝毫未提及自己的身体状况，佐助也在高层的口中或多或少听见过这些。

父亲母亲在佐助年幼时就已经去世，现在鼬也离开了他，佐助在这世上仅存的亲人便只有——

因为有些分心，佐助不慎踩到树枝，一下子摔进了泥塘，泥浆弄脏了他白皙的脸颊，也将他顺直的头发黏着成缕。佐助慢慢握紧拳头，站了起来。

他还不能就这样停下，他要去找鼬，哪怕只是他的遗体。

然而现在雨下得太大，已经严重影响他的前进了。佐助他此时也已是狼狈不堪。他将背包顶在头上试图抵挡雨，然而军旅包在过大的雨前依旧是无用。所幸前行了约十分钟，他便看见了一个教堂突出的尖顶。他咬着牙深吸一口气，朝着教堂的方向一路小跑。

 

（3）

等佐助终于摸着教堂门的时候，雨也停了。他抬头看了看放晴的天空，还是决定先进教堂修整片刻再赶去水之国。

这是座废弃的教堂，附近毫无人烟。战争的榴弹从不留情，教堂的三分之一已经被轰至垮塌，剩下的残体也是破烂不堪，墙漆剥落，木门蛀蚀，不过大半的墙壁还保存了下来，作为暂时休息的地方已经不错。刚刚才下了大雨，教堂周围的泥土被冲刷地很是粘腻，但也方便查看活物的痕迹——毕竟除了会飞的，没有什么不会在这样松软的土地上留下印记。

佐助在教堂附近小心地检查了一遍，发现泥土整整齐齐，确定没有敌人的痕迹后终于松了口气，慢慢走向大门。

但他依然不敢完全放松警惕。在进门前，佐助又低头检查着自己剩余的子弹，确定还有六发可用后便熟练的上膛，这次慢慢推开教堂的门，静观情势。

门开的那一刻，浓重的新鲜血腥味和废弃教堂的霉味一并冲了出来。佐助微微皱起眉头，正疑惑教堂里有人却未点灯，一把锋利的短刀便已经架到了他的颈侧，他一惊，手肘重重撞向那人，震掉了那把危险的尖刀，却因此被抵住了膝盖，腿一软跪了下去。那人将他双手反剪死死按在地上，膝盖抵住佐助的脊椎，短刀也重新架到颈侧，甚至更为用力，划出一条细长的血痕，强迫佐助松开枪。

佐助拼命挣扎着，却被那人朝着正脸狠狠地揍了几拳，打得他头脑中一阵轰鸣，鼻血滴滴答答地落了下来，眼前也闪过金色的斑点。那人更为用力地压制着佐助，佐助只觉得呼吸困难，视线逐渐模糊。

可恶，竟然这般大意……

“联军的人？”应该是发现了掉落在地上的联军护额，那人忽然暴躁起来，喘着粗气，恶狠狠地问着，声音沙哑得仿佛是在锈铁上刮出的杂音一般。而他的通用语里带了点火之国的口音，不是很标准。刀刃刺进了颈脖柔嫩的皮肤，滚烫的鲜血顺着刀尖淌下。佐助不由得微微后退来躲开，那人却迅速压制了他的动作，疼得佐助咳出一口污血。

“别让我问第二遍！”

猛地喘了几下，佐助渐渐恢复了意识，他这才后知后觉地辨识出了说话人的身份。

“……带土。”熟悉的人使佐助一下子放松下来，他艰难地咳嗽了几声，虽然全身痛得要命，却依然傲慢地指使着：“放开我。”

那人的手顿了一下，立刻又扯着佐助的头发将他的脸抬起，看清佐助长相时那人布满伤痕的脸一下子扭曲起来。“佐助？你，你怎么会在……快起来！”他连忙松开手，小心地把佐助扶了起来。佐助翻了个白眼，还是任凭带土将他拉起，带到有些破旧的椅子上休息。

男人轻轻抬起佐助的下巴，看了看青年被他揍出的淤青和鼻血，神情一下子沮丧得要命。他慌忙找来应急医药箱，取出酒精和消毒纱布，小心地为佐助清理伤口。“我……我不知道是你。”他垂着眼动作着，语气有些飘忽。

这个男人是现在唯一和佐助有血缘关系的人了，论辈分佐助还得叫他叔，然而现在佐助并没有见到血亲的兴奋。他只是面无表情地看着带土的动作。

他的右手动作有些僵硬，似乎是大伤未愈。而医药箱里的药品有明显使用过的痕迹，还没来得及补充。看来带土来这里也不早且很是匆忙。只是，看他的样子不像是受了能淌那么多血的伤，那教堂的血腥味是从哪里来的？

“你现在知道了。”佐助冷冷地回答。

佐助明显不想搭理他，带土也不再开口自讨没趣。他知道原因。

等到带土终于处理好佐助的伤口时，佐助的腿脚都有些麻。他小幅度地晃晃脚，准备站起离开。他不愿意和疯子待在一屋内，哪怕那个疯子是他的叔叔。

带土看穿了佐助的动作。他靠在桌上，点了一支烟，墨一般黑的眼睛在昏暗的光照下竟亮得出奇，似乎燃烧着什么。“你现在就要走吗？”

“与你无干。”

“啧，你还是这脾气。鼬果然把你宠坏了。”带土漫不经心地吸了口烟，却没想佐助忽然狠狠揍了他一拳，他完全没有防备，被揍得偏过头去，差点跌下桌子。

“你没有资格提鼬！”佐助紧紧握拳，力道之大以至于骨节都在发白。他气得微微发抖，如果不是带土，鼬怎么可能会去水之国卧底？他如果不去，又怎么操劳过度病死？

带土惊讶地擦擦脸，却抹了一手的血，而他的侧脸也慢慢肿起来，显得上面的伤疤更加骇人。他呆愣了几秒，也怒了。他一把拽住佐助的衣领，咬牙切齿道：“兔崽子，你——”

“咳咳……带土……”屋内的一角忽然传来了微弱的喘息声，带土忽然颤抖了一下。拧着的眉稍微松了些，手中的力道也小了许多，明显已无心恋战。佐助却完全不想停下争吵，他趁带土看向那个声音方向而有些走神的瞬间，果断拾起掉落的枪，对准了带土的太阳穴。

“……这是佐助？”那声音再次响起。这次，佐助听出了是谁。

四战的主要发动者，他们联军最大的敌人，宇智波斑。

tbc


End file.
